365, a time in a life
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Various pairings and moments, written for the 365 drabble challenge at the Hogwarts forum. Latest: (1) Harry and Ginny reach an understanding. (2) Remus cannot bring himself to regret his affair with Lily. (3) Tonks convinces Moody to take her as a trainee in the Auror program.
1. Knife

_Written for the Drabble Ship Challenge on HPFC (Orange Crush) and the 365 Drabble Challenge at Hogwarts (Prompt: knife)_

* * *

Ginny Weasley glared at Harry Potter, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry, not realizing he was fighting a losing battle, trudged on.

"Gin, it's not that I think you're incapable but this isn't a game! You could be killed if you join us-"

Ginny interrupted, tone as sharp as a knife. "Yes Potter, as if I haven't dealt with Voldemort before."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Gin. I know you did back in first year but…"

Ginny paused for a second, waiting, but continued when she realized Harry wasn't going to complete your sentence. "Why is it that Ron and Hermione can go but when it comes to me you can't get over your saving people thing?"

"Because I can't stand losing you!" Harry blurt out, blushing immediately and Ginny's face softened temporarily. She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I know Harry, but I need to do this. For me." She said with as much mercy as she could afford.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking about the girl he had saved from the chamber and the woman she had grown into. Ginny Weasley would always be the love of his life, but she was just as haunted as he was.

"We leave right after Remus's and Tonks's wedding, if you can convince your mom to let you go." Harry said instead of arguing.

"I love you," Ginny said instead of arguing and leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Gin." Harry answered back and closed his eyes again, leaning back to enjoy the peaceful moment before it all went to hell.


	2. Devoted

_Written for the Drabble Ship Challenge (Moon Petal) and the 365 challenge (Devoted)._

 _This takes place in_ an AU _where Lily lived but James didn't._

* * *

The thing is, he knew that what he was doing was wrong. That was the worst part, the knowledge that he was betraying everyone he knew. James had become an animagus for him. Tonks had stayed with him throughout all his doubts, all the insecurities he had.

And then there were Harry and Teddy, the two boys who deserved a devoted family that was together, not a mother and father who were having affair with each other. Lily and he were wrong, he knew it, but every time he saw her blazing red hair, he ended up falling back into his old habits until they woke up together, realizing what they'd done.

 _And the worst part of it all was that he didn't even regret it._


	3. Weary

_Written for the third mile of the Marathon Competition and for the 365 Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Weary)_

* * *

" Mad-eye, I'm capable of this!" Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed, panting as she caught up with the famous Auror.

"Sorry, kid," Mad-Eye Moody said pityingly. "But you don't have the needed skills to become an Auror. Can't have you tripping over everything, you understand."

"But I do have the skills!" Nymphadora said, frustration leaking into her tone. "I passed my stealth and tracking test. I even managed to get top marks in all my other classes. I graduated first in my class, for merlin's sake! So why is it so hard for you to agree to take me on as your trainee?"

Mad-Eye Moody stopped to face Nymphadora, who unconsciously grew an inch until she could glare into the older man's eyes. "Listen, kid, I'm going to say this once and once only because no one else is going to be this blunt with you. You could be as great as merlin himself but no one's going to take you into the Auror department with that kind of family tree."

For a minute, the world seemed to freeze. A silent battle of wills ensued before Nymphadora threw her head back in harsh, mocking laughter.

"You want to talk about the truth? Here you go: my aunt wiped out a quarter of this department with nothing more than her own wand. You may not want me, but you need me. _Especially_ with this type of family tree."

Mad-Eye Moody spat on the ground. "We can't trust people like you. You'll play nice and then I'll lend up dead. CONSTANT VIGALLENCE!"

Nymphadora laughed. "Have you even met my mother? You don't scare me."

Mad-Eye looked critically at the girl standing beside him before sighing, still weary. "Look, Black, why do you even want this job? You're going to be the joke of the department."

Nymphadora crinkled her nose at him. "It's not Black, Its Tonks. My mother's a blood traitor, remember? And secondly, I don't care what people think of me. I just want to save the world."

Mad-Eye sighed internally. They got a couple of those every year, young kids who wanted to save the world. They usually ended up dead within a year. But this one… it was stupid but there was something about her that made him think he should give her a chance.

"Fine," Mad-Eye said. "But you better be the damn best Auror this apartment has ever seen."

"Thank you! I promise I won't make you regret it!" Nymphadora exclaimed and Mad-Eye grunted in response.

As he turned his back, Nymphadora silently cheered, pumping her first in the air. Her hard work had finally paid off.


End file.
